


I Got Your Number

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: a tiny fic explaining how Amy really got Bumper's number in PP1





	I Got Your Number

_"I have a feeling we should kiss."_

_"Uh, I sometimes have a feeling I can do crystal meth, but then I think, mmm, better not."_

Neither of them expected that conversation to lead to their current situation an hour later. Her leggings were dangling off of one leg by her ankle, her dress pulled up just enough for him to have easy access. Her arms were around his neck, holding on to his shoulders and her other leg was hooked in the crook of his arm as he pounded into her hard and fast. They could hear the party-goers in the the short distance, hoodnight still well underway, and it gave them both a thrill. The air was cold, but their bodies were flushed as they fucked up against the tree. 

Amy knew Aubrey was serious about the oath, but there was something endearing about the Trebelmaker currently between her legs. And she was drunk off her ass.

He was being too loud, though. His grunts started to echo through the small patch of trees they were in, loud enough to attract some stray people. She tried to muffle him with her mouth, but their heavy breathing prevented them from being able to kiss for a long period of time. Thinking quick on her feet, she reached between them for her panties that were pulled to the side so he could push in and out of her and yanked hard, tearing the material so it became limp in her hands. She brought the pink silk up to his face and shoved it in his mouth, successfully silencing him. This also seemed to make him move even faster and she squeaked, feeling her orgasm begin to peak.

"Don't cum in me," she panted, digging her nails in his neck. Only a few more forceful thrusts had her seeing stars, her head smacking back against the rough bark of the tree, the pain adding to her pleasure.

Bumper groaned through the panties in his mouth as she came around him and barely had time to pull out before he came, shooting his load all over her glistening, swollen lips. He rubbed his sensitive head against her clit a few times, using his tongue to push her panties out of his mouth and they both shuddered. Amy pushed him back and he dropped her leg down, stumbling a bit on his shaky legs. She used her useless panties to clean herself up between her legs and then drunkenly took her leggings all the way off.

"My dorm room is about 400 yards from here," he said seriously, tucking himself back in his jeans.

She narrowed her eyes, looking at him through her bangs, and stood up straight. "I don't think so."

* * *

She had no idea what kind of power this boy had over her, but the next thing she knew, she was in his dorm room, on his bed, riding his cock with wild abandon. Their clothes were long gone and this time they had the sense enough to use a condom. She grabbed her own breasts, fingers tweaking her nipples while he gripped her hips, his eyes glued to where he would disappear and reappear from inside her body. In the safety of his dorm room, they could be as loud as they wanted and they used that to their advantage. He was moaning and sighing "_so good, just like that, yes baby_" and she was letting out drawn out groans, her voice high pitched and whining "_oh fuck, right there, right. fucking. there_!"

His hand moved from her hip so he could pluck at her clit with his thumb and he watched as she lost control of her body. She lifted up, his cock falling out of her, her knees squeezing his hips as her body shuddered violently. Bumper felt her release drip onto him and grinned wickedly. Barely giving her time to recover, he flipped them over so she was now on her back, her blonde hair, somehow no longer in her high ponytail, fanned out over the pillow. He brought his mouth down to her center and licked up her pink slit, pushing the tip of his tongue in as she bucked away from him. He pulled his mouth back and moved up her body, capturing her lips in a searing kiss as he pushed back in to her. She gripped him hard and he whimpered into the kiss, seating himself inside of her and letting her pulsate around him for a moment. 

She dropped her head back, parting their lips and let out a moan, rolling her hips to urge him to move. Bumper lay over her and began thrusting his hips, the sounds of their bodies smacking together and the creaking of the bed loud enough to wake the entire floor. He watched her breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts and bit his lip, imprinting the image in his mind in case this was the only time he would get to see her like this. He dropped his face down to her neck and she scratched her nails down his back. Her shaking legs on either side of his hips and her walls clamping down around him signaled another orgasm from her and he couldn't hold out any longer himself.

"Fuck!" she screamed as he stilled inside of her, his cock twitching a few times. She didn't dare move, her body overstimulated and incredibly sensitive. She clung to him tightly, their labored breathing filling the otherwise silent air around them. 

He was starting to lose feeling in his arms a few minutes later as he held himself over her so he began to slowly pull out. He kissed her as she hissed at the sensation and then moved off the bed so he could throw away the condom in the adjoining bathroom. When he came back only a minute later, she was already slipping her feet back into her shoes, her dress pulled over her head and her leggings draped over her arm. He silently grabbed her jean jacket from the floor and helped her into it as she thanked him under her breath. Before she could take a step towards the door, he pulled her to him and placed another long kiss on her lips, putting her cell phone in her hand.

She stepped back and looked at the phone and then back at him.

"Call me," he winked.

And that is how Amy got Bumper's number.


End file.
